Smart phones, tablets, laptops, and the like are commonplace and people routinely bring these devices to work, school and other environments. Moreover, companies and other entities routinely provide these devices to employees for both business and personal use. Bring your own device (BYOD) is a term generally used to refer to the practice of configuring user devices in a proprietary communication network, such as a Wi-Fi network in an ad hoc manner. Using BYOD, the personal user devices of multiple users may be configured for use in an otherwise proprietary network or computing environment. Additionally, users may have personally owned user devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, etc.) configured to access otherwise privileged information and/or applications available on the communication network. Mobile Device Management (MDM), which is a particular type of BYOD technology, is implemented using a client-server model in which a client application, executed on each user device, communicates with a server to receive configuration information associated with a particular network. The configuration process may be client initiated or initiated based upon actions of the server.